


i just want it to be you and i forever

by stevebuckiest



Series: the sub steve book club [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Dom Bucky Barnes, Dom/sub, Emotional Sex, Hair Washing, M/M, Nomad Steve Rogers, Reunion Sex, Shower Sex, Sub Steve Rogers, They are finally back together, White Wolf Bucky Barnes, ah! see they can go together like that, bucky just wants to take care of him, dom white wolf bucky barnes, finally home, sappy idiots, steve calls bucky 'sir', sub nomad steve rogers, that's it. tender rambling and sex., yep !, you guys know i luv their hair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:42:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26051347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevebuckiest/pseuds/stevebuckiest
Summary: He still fits perfectly into Bucky’s arms no matter what size he is. No matter the amount of scruff on his face or what uniform he wears.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: the sub steve book club [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1891096
Comments: 10
Kudos: 213





	i just want it to be you and i forever

**Author's Note:**

> create the content you want to see....

Bucky can tell that Steve needs him bad as soon as he gets in the door. The tense shoulders and jaw immediately give him away, and even if they didn’t, the almost frantic gleam in his blue eyes is unmistakable. At least to Bucky, it is. He’s spent the better part of a century- even the years he can’t remember- loving Steve and taking care of him. By now he knows exactly what that look means- and he knows _exactly_ what Steve needs him to do about it, arguably even more than Steve knows himself.

So, with that thought in mind and another look at Steve’s tight posture, Bucky pushes himself off from the doorframe where he’s been watching Steve take off his uniform boots and pads slowly over to him, arms crossed. Steve looks up at him from his crouched position as soon as Bucky’s sock-clad feet come into the edge of his vision, and the level of exhaustion on his face makes Bucky’s own expression immediately turn soft and every ounce of how much Bucky had missed him rush back to the surface until it’s all he can think about. So he uncrosses his arms and reaches out a hand to card through Steve’s dirt-streaked hair, small smile forming as his fingers sink in.

“Hey, honey,” he murmurs. “It’s good to see you.”

Steve swallows, head pushing up into Bucky’s palm when he throws back a tired smile of his own. “Hi, Buck,” he whispers hoarsely, hands going lax over his laces. “S’good to be here.”

_Here_ is a place that’s new for the both of them. Not Wakanda as a whole- Bucky’s been here ever since Steve helped him find sanctuary with T’Challa in the first place, but the royal suite they’re currently standing in is a far cry from the farm Bucky usually resides on or the medical bay he and Steve had found themselves in after Siberia. Bucky’s been out in the countryside for months, now, and Steve….well, this is Steve’s first time back since Bucky chose to go back under. It’s also the first time they’ve been able to see each other at all besides a handful of grainy Skype calls that hadn’t done justice to show either of them how much they really wanted to see.

That’s why Bucky doesn’t even try to mask the way he wants to stare at Steve’s face, drink him in until he doesn’t feel himself at a loss. He just does it, eyes studying the tired lines of his boyfriend’s face and taking in the beard that’s taken over the bottom half of it. Still, those pink lips manage to peek on through, a fact Bucky is glad about when he leans down at the same time Steve starts to scramble up, the both of them meeting in the middle with a tight embrace and a kiss that seems to take over them both.

As soon as Bucky’s lips touch Steve’s, his mind goes blissfully blank, body practically aching with the best kind of recognition at the way Steve clings onto his arms and makes desperate little noises into his mouth when Bucky slips him his tongue and takes the exchange over, ever conscious of what his fella needs from him and what Bucky has always been willing to give. Steve falls into it, body going limp and breath coming out ragged when they finally break away from the kiss. They pull back just enough to get their bearings, but Steve’s arms around Bucky’s neck don’t loosen and Bucky’s around his waist, both flesh and prototype, don’t stop clinging either. If anything, they just hold each other tighter, not wanting to let each other go as if this reunion might stop being real as soon as they do.

Steve is shaking into the embrace, head moving forward to tuck against Bucky’s neck, beard scratching into his skin. He’s surprisingly the one that speaks first, voice a muffled whisper. “I missed you, Buck. Missed you so bad.”

Bucky brings his flesh hand up to press at the back of Steve’s hair, holding him safe and close in the way he knows Steve needs to feel right now. Hell, he needs this right now, too. Needs to remind them both that they’re safe and together after all those years apart, not going anywhere soon. He tells Steve as much, pressing a kiss to the top of his head. “I’m here, sweetheart. Not gonna go anywhere, gonna stay with you and take care of you for as long as you need. I missed you too, Steve. I can’t tell you how much.”

Steve holds onto him a fraction tighter at the words. “Forever, Buck,” he says quietly, voice painfully fragile for how much muscle he’s put on even since the last time Bucky saw him. Not that it matters. He still fits perfectly into Bucky’s arms no matter what size he is. No matter the amount of scruff on his face or what uniform he wears.

For a moment Bucky isn’t sure what Steve is talking about, but when his own words hit him, the meaning of Steve’s single utterance does as well. He takes in a deep breath and props his chin on his hair to rock them back and forth, heart aching. “As long as you need, baby,” he promises, tone no doubtedly betraying just how much he means it. How much he wants that forever, even knowing Steve is going to have to leave inevitably for another mission. He swallows and reminds himself that he can at least take care of him after this one, give him what he needs to make all that hurt and stress go away even if it’s only for a little while.

He can give him the knowledge that he still has a home to come back to. That _Bucky_ will be here waiting for him every time, no matter what.

He tries again, voice still gentle. “ _Whatever_ you need.” And Bucky knows what he needs- like he said, probably even more than Steve knows himself, especially after this many years most likely going without it. Trying not to circle too much around that painful picture, Bucky pulls back, quieting Steve’s protesting noise and tilting his face up with a gentle tug to his too-long hair. Even the simple motion has Steve going doe-eyed and soft in front of him, a sweet surrender given so easily that Bucky curses and can’t help but give him another quick kiss. “God, you’re so good, honey. Missed my sweet guy so much. How about a shower before we find something to eat? Get you clean?” he says when he pulls back. It’s a suggestion, but not one either of them expect Steve to go against, especially not when he’s still red cheeked from the praise.

Hence his obedient nod. “Yeah, Buck. Sounds good,” he says faintly.

Bucky smiles softly and gives him a parting kiss before stepping back and gesturing down to Steve’s hastily untied boots. “Gonna trip if you keep your shoes like that, Rogers. Need some help?” he asks expectantly, looking at Steve with raised eyebrows.

Steve flushes, evidently not having forgotten the unspoken rule between them when they’re like this that says he’s supposed to ask for things. Even the things _Bucky_ suggests, just because Bucky is a jerk and likes to see Steve squirm a little.

“Well, a certain someone interrupted me while I was trying to take them off,” he huffs good naturedly, voice meeker than it usually is but still holding that same fiery quality that Bucky has loved since Brooklyn. “I guess I could use some help. Back’s not what it used to be and all,” he jokes quietly. Then, looking at Bucky through his lashes, “Please?”

“I got you, sweetheart.” Bucky drops down to his knees in front of him, smirking slightly at the way Steve makes a strangled little sound at the sight. He guesses the other man hasn’t had much in the way of _satisfaction_ as it were with him being on the road with Bucky not there and all. Probably hasn’t had that itch scratched since their night together before Bucky went under from the way he’s already chubbing up in his uniform just from Bucky taking off his shoes, a feat that Bucky manages with a smug expression that doesn’t leave his face even when he stands up and pulls Steve in by his belt loops for a quick kiss. He pats his bulge fondly just to make Steve let out a breathy noise and blush down past that pretty new beard of his. “I’m gonna take care of _everything,_ honey, don’t you worry.”

“I know you will, Buck. Always do.” Steve’s eyes are hazy when Bucky starts pulling him further into the suite towards the shower room, going with him pliant and willing. “Sure is fancy here,” he says distantly, seeming to pick up on their richly colored surroundings, always that broke Brooklyn boy at heart no matter how many rich people he befriends. “You didn’t want me to visit your place?”

Bucky hums and presses with firm fingers at the small of Steve’s back to push him forward. “I thought I’d let you have the royal treatment for the first night. Figured we could stay here and go out there tomorrow if you want.” He stops them at the door he scoped out as going to the shower earlier, grinning in anticipation as he pushes it open. “Besides, once you see the shower here, I don’t think you’ll be complaining.”

“I wasn’t comp- _oh_ ,” Steve stops, previous thought cutting off as soon as the automatic lights come on and the room in front of them is lit up so he can see it in its full glory, metal and tile gleaming. Half the room is dedicated to the biggest shower Bucky has ever seen, glass walls and door to it separating it from the bathtub on the other side.

Bucky grins from his position behind the blonde and props his head on his shoulder, ignoring the way the straps of the uniform dig into his skin. He’ll fix that in a minute. First he needs to fully appreciate Steve’s reaction to the fucking spa of a shower in front of them.

“Think you’ll be able to settle for this tonight?” he teases him, arms wrapping around his waist to herd him further inside. “S’got four showerheads...heated floors...a pretty nice bench I think we could make good use of,” he whispers, directing the last statement directly into Steve’s ear, laughing when he groans. “I think it outshines my DIY bucket shower on the farm, although there is a nice private little spot we can go skinny dipping in if you want…” With that, he bites at his earlobe, Steve groaning and shoving halfheartedly at his arms.

“I think I can settle for it as long as you’re in here with me,” he says quietly, head twisting so Bucky can peck him sweetly on the lips.

Bucky smiles against his mouth and the way the scruff of it tickles his skin, using his hands on Steve’s waist to start working at his belt from behind. “Far be it from me to pass up the chance to see my best guy naked and wet for me,” he teases, sliding the brown leather off of his boyfriend and tossing it carelessly into the hallway behind him. He’ll worry about the mess later, right now all he wants is to get Steve out of his uniform so he can be taken care of. In more ways than one, feeling at the erection tenting his pants. Not that Bucky is unaffected himself, pressed up against Steve’s ass for the first time in months. The reminder of just how long it’s been softens the moment for him, kissing gently against Steve’s neck before twisting to press him face first against the wall next to the door, arms braced by his chest like he knows what’s coming. Hell, he does. This isn’t the first time Bucky has had him like this, even if it’s been a little while.

It might have taken a little while, but Bucky remembers _every_ time he had Steve pushed up against the wall and begging for it in Europe. He won’t be letting those memories go ever again, not if he has any say in the matter. But...that doesn’t mean he isn’t opposed to making some new ones. Call him sentimental, but this position has never failed them.

Steve whines and presses his forehead against the wall as if to prove Bucky’s point, hands clenching while Bucky gets to work at the zipper on the back of his upper uniform. “Buck-“ he whispers, ass pushing back against Bucky’s crotch as the zipper is pulled down to expose the smooth skin of his back underneath. Bucky shushes him, drawing a soothing hand down over it while he eases the zipper to the bottom.

“Gonna get you out of this and show you how much I missed you, Stevie,” he murmurs, grabbing at one of Steve’s wrists to take off his glove and slide the sleeve down and off to follow, repeating on both sides until he tosses the jacket into the hall as well to join his belt. “And trust me,” he says lowly, sinking down to his knees and keeping his eyes on Steve’s head, wide eyes tracking his movements. “It was a _lot_.” With that, he starts sliding down Steve’s uniform pants while placing kisses on the dimples of his spine, right above the sweet swell of his ass. Close enough to tease, especially with the press of his own beard, but not enough to do anything more than make Steve blush and ask for more.

“Bucky-" he rasps out. “Please-" he cuts off when Bucky gets the waistband of his pants and compression underwear down past his erection, which springs free and hits his stomach with a wet slap and accompanying moan, Steve turning his blushing face to hide in his arm as if Bucky isn’t kneeling behind him with his face inches away from his ass.

Bucky grins and plants a final kiss right above his cleft before he helps Steve lift his legs to step out of the fabric, taking his socks with it. “All done,” he says, sliding both hands up from Steve’s ankles to his hip bones and watching the way the contrasting sensation of flesh and metal makes him shiver. “I have to say I kinda prefer the tights, if I’m honest. Much easier access.”

“You’re a fucking tease, Barnes,” Steve says reproachfully, but he sighs and goes willingly into it when Bucky stands back up to turn him around.

Bucky grins at him and pulls him from his waist into a heady kiss that leaves him panting and grinding his dick into the soft fabric and solid muscle of Bucky’s thigh in his sweats. “You know that’s nothing new. I just like to get you all needy for it,” he purrs, hand moving around to grope at his ass. “Makes you get all red, right down to those pretty tits of yours.”

“Not _tits_ ,” Steve grumps, flushing when Bucky slides his metal hand up and pinches at one of his pecs. “Not like you don’t got ‘em too,” he points out helpfully, palms digging into the top of Bucky’s chest from where he’s gripping his shoulders. “Could see that if you’d get naked.” The last part comes out as less of a retort and more of a tentative request, reminding Bucky just now desperate Steve more than likely still is for it.

For Bucky in general, really. The need is just being reflected through how Bucky has chosen to distract him enough to bring him down off the mission. It’s almost a muscle memory process for them both, even after all this time 

Bucky can feel his eyes soften and he lifts his metal hand to cup at Steve’s beard instead. “You got it, doll. Wanna help?” Steve nods and grabs at the hem of Bucky’s t-shirt immediately, hurriedly lifting it up and wrangling it off as if he can’t do it quick enough. He gets his hands on Bucky’s abdomen almost as soon as it’s exposed, hands roaming while Bucky kicks out of his sweats, underwear, and socks all in one go.

“Jesus, Buck,” Steve murmurs, eyes taking the exposed form of him in, new arm, scars, regrown body hair, and all. Bucky, despite all the played up bravado and almost natural dominance he feels when he’s with Steve like this, feels a sudden pang of insecurity shoot through him. Steve’s fingers trace over his skin almost reverently, but something in Bucky feels the need to ask, to make sure…

He swallows. “Just me, but I see how the hair might confuse you,” he jokes halfheartedly. Then, hesitantly, “You okay with what you see?”

Steve’s head snaps up immediately, eyes both fierce and frantic at the same time. “ _Bucky_ ,” he says. “You know I think you’re beautiful.” The tone he takes when he says it shows both how much he means it and how distressed he is that he might have made Bucky think otherwise. “I love you,” he whispers out, leaning forward against Bucky’s chest, kissing his collarbone reverently. “All of you.”

Bucky smiles faintly at the devotion in Steve’s tone and the scrape of his lips. “I love all of you right back, sweetheart.”

“I know, Buck,” comes Steve’s dreamy reply, spoken into Bucky’s skin like a promise.

Bucky lets them have their soft silence for a moment, standing still and simply holding Steve close, but eventually, the rose colored gaze he’s had on Steve’s hair while they hug fades and the realization of how tangled and dirty it is snaps Bucky back on track to their intended mission. Or, well, _his_ intended mission. He’s the only one in charge here, after all. That’s the whole point of this. Steve needs a break from being and doing what others expect of him- Sam and Nat try their best not to put all the pressure on him, and he knows Steve loves them for it- but even they fall short sometimes. They grew up knowing Steve as more myth than man, after all 

Steve gets like this after every mission, exhausted and desperate to get out of his own head- to _let go_ and fall apart after holding himself together too tightly, and Bucky is always the one who gets to be there to shatter him sweetly and pick up those pieces, keep them safe until Steve is ready to come back to himself again and let Bucky help put him back together.

This time is going to bring them _both_ back together, Bucky thinks.

With that thought in mind, he drops a kiss onto the top of Steve’s head before pulling away and jamming the keypad next to the door in order to shut the outside entrance and start up the shower heads. He knows from scoping it out earlier that the water gets hot almost instantly, so he doesn’t hesitate to guide Steve forward with a gentle touch to his lower back, careful to mind any faint bruising from his earlier expedition. “C’mon, doll. Let’s get you cleaned up, yeah?”

Steve sighs as soon as the water hits his chest, shoulders visibly slumping at the soothing spray. “Yeah. Sounds good.”

Bucky slides his hands up to knead at the top of Steve’s (gorgeous) back once he has them both positioned under the water, Steve still turned away from him and facing the frosted-glass wall. “Mm,” Bucky hums, pressing his fingers into the tense muscle harder and relishing in the relieved groan it pulls from Steve. “ _You’re_ good.”

Steve lets Bucky turn him around for a kiss, smiling with his eyes closed while Bucky nips at his lower lip and starts working water into his thick hair. When the kiss breaks and his eyes peek open, they’re hopeful. So is his voice. “Good enough for you to wash my hair?”

Bucky laughs and pinches his nipple just to hear him squeak and glare with hazy eyes. “Good enough for me to do a lot of things to you,” he answers. “But if the first thing you want me to do is wash your hair, then yeah. I can do that. Mangoes or vanilla bean?”

Steve rubs absentmindedly at his now reddened nipple, head seemingly in the clouds. “What?” He looks at the shampoo bottles Bucky gestures to on a nearby shelf. “Oh. You can pick.”

Bucky snags the vanilla bean from beside them and takes a close look at Steve, standing under the water with his hair plastered down and body cascading droplets that Bucky wants to chase with his tongue. He looks so soft and vulnerable like this that something inside Bucky aches with the need to _take care_ , to _protect-_ so with a fond sigh he lathers up his hands with suds and leans back over to place them in Steve’s hair and start working it into the water darkened strands. “Getting pretty far away there, aren’t you?” he murmurs, tongue clicking when Steve turns red and tries to drop his gaze. “Hey, Steve, c’mon. Just trying to check in where your head’s at.”

Steve’s embarrassment doesn’t get any less prickly, but he presses his lips together in a firm line and nods, eyes seemingly caught on Bucky’s cock still hard between them and standing out next to his own. Serum never has accounted for Steve’s shyness, but his tone reflects it when he speaks. “I’m okay. Was just a rough one, you know? Long. Longer since I knew where I was gonna go after and-“ He brings his head back up, eyes suddenly teary, voice wobbly and deep. “I really did miss you something awful, Buck. Couldn’t wait to get here. I-“ his hands ball up on Bucky’s shoulders when he brings them up and holds onto him like he’s afraid saying he’s here might make it not true.

Bucky is quick to remind him that it is, hands going tight to pull at his hair and scalp, that sweet little sting making him gasp and twitch his hips forward “But you’re here now,” he says lowly. “I’ve got you here with me and I’m not letting you go, Stevie. I promise.” Steve looks at him with a watery smile, suds still in his hair, and he looks too sweet for Bucky not to kiss him again. So he does, only pulling back after Steve ruts his cock against his thigh. “Gotta finish getting you clean, first,” he chastises teasingly. “Punk.”

Steve’s cadence is still a little off when he replies, too far down and needy to pack any real heat, but he tries to grin and push back lightly nonetheless. “What, just so you can get us both filthy again?”

Bucky rolls his eyes and massages at Steve’s scalp, the other man pushing up into it like a puppy searching for pets. “At least let me finish your hair, sweetheart.”

Steve huffs out loud but obeys, stilling his hips. “Okay, sir.”

Bucky smiles softly and starts rinsing, tilting Steve’s head back to keep it out of his eyes. “Is that how it is tonight?” he asks, knowing the answer. Steve calling him _sir_ when they’re like this is nothing new, but that first one of the scene never fails to get him smug and satisfied. It’s special, Steve handing himself over like this, getting sweet enough to call Bucky that title. They both know it.

Hence his blush and soft look. “That’s always how it is. Sir.”

Bucky just smiles and finishes rinsing Steve’s hair out, fingers gentle as they comb through. “Conditioner now. Peaches or lavender?”

Steve has an answer this time, hands toying with Bucky’s damp hair. “Lavender. Can I do your hair too?”

“I’m not due for another wash yet, but how about you use the conditioner?” Bucky offers, flesh hand working back at Steve’s hair while his metal one holds the bottle out. Steve nods immediately and takes it, their chests and lower halves brushing together when he moves forward to give Bucky’s hair the same treatment his is getting. He lets out a gentle sigh and leans into it, pushing his cock back up against Bucky intentionally, and although Bucky wants nothing more than to let him continue his subtle humping, he also wants to keep Steve down and sweet in the way he’s so obviously needing. And that’s not gonna happen if he lets him get away with being disobedient, so he uses his prototype arm to gently still his hip and gives him a warning look.

“Steve,” he murmurs. “After, remember? Be good.”

Steve flushes. “Sorry,” he says meekly, movements halting. “I just-“ He cuts off, embarrassed and looking away, but Bucky isn’t having it.

“You just need it, sweet thing, I know,” he tells him gently, eyes dropping down to admire Steve’s wet, toned body and aching cock. The bruises are almost gone, he’s glad to see. “You’ll get it after our hair is done. Let me wash you and I’ll give you what you need before we even get out of the shower, yeah, angel?” His eyes flick pointedly to the bench he had mentioned earlier, and Steve’s follow over as well, focus fuzzy.

“Promise?” he asks quietly, fingers moving soft and lax through the ends of Bucky’s hair.

Bucky tilts his head back again to rinse out the conditioner and kisses the water off of his eyelashes. “Promise.”

He lets Bucky finish washing him relatively quickly now that he’s been promised what he wants, only fidgeting the slightest amount when Bucky moves from his hair and starts soaping up his chest, giving it more attention than it maybe strictly deserves. But who can blame him? Steve’s chest has always deserved special attention, and while Bucky has never been shy about how much he loves it, Steve has always been shy about it.

As Bucky’s fingers start rubbing gentle circles into his pecs, marveling at the soft give of muscle underneath them and the light smattering of chest hair that cover him (that’s new, just like the beard, and Bucky idly wonders if it’s a result of his more recent uniform being less constricting), Steve takes in a soft breath and starts washing at Bucky’s chest with shaky hands and a blush. He only says something when Bucky teasingly brushes over his nipples. “Buck,” he whispers. “You’re making me wait ‘til after, quit teasing.”

Bucky smiles, but drops his hands down lower to wash under Steve’s arms and move down his sides. “What, no more _sir_?” he asks in amusement.

Steve looks at him petulantly, even as his shoulders slump submissively and he lets Bucky turn him around to wash at his back. “Sir,” he gets out, voice somehow sweet and sarcastic at the same time. Bucky laughs, loud and happy, and Steve cracks a small smile looking back over his shoulder.

“You’re sweet,” Bucky tells him fondly, dropping a quick kiss to his offered lips and then his shoulders before he begins washing them over too. “Even if you are a little shit sometimes.”

Steve hums and faces forward again. “That’s why you like me.”

“ _Love_ you,” Bucky corrects. Steve hums again and Bucky can tell without even seeing his face that he’s preening, praise kink as present as ever. “Almost done, honey. Just gotta wash at this,” Bucky squeezes his ass, Steve’s breath hitching. “And those pretty legs.”

The pretty legs in question spread almost unconsciously as soon as the words are out of Bucky’s mouth, Steve shifting stance as he goes sweet and easy for it like he always does when he’s feeling like this and Bucky wants to love on him down there. He loves it, hence his happy sigh when Bucky soaps up his hands again and starts grabbing at his ass in some semblance of washing it. Bucky tries not to tease, really, but the noise that Steve lets out when Bucky slips two wet fingers between his cheeks to slide over his hole is too pretty for him not to press on it at least a little. So he does, shifting forward and sliding one soap-slick finger inside to press around, his other arm sliding around Steve’s waist to hold him up and steady when he whimpers and tries to shove back and get Bucky’s finger in him deeper. He groans when Bucky doesn’t let him, strong arms clutching at Bucky’s prosthesis weak as a kitten.

“Sir,” he manages, desperate for more now that Bucky’s given him a little taste of what they both know is coming after. “ _Please_.”

Bucky presses up against his back as close as he can get and rubs his dick up against one of Steve’s narrow hips, hot water still rushing around them. “Gotta get you clean, baby. Don’t you wanna be nice and clean for me so I can get my tongue in you later? Lick you out after I come inside you?”

Steve gasps as Bucky works a second finger up against and into him, fingers sliding in and out in a move that’s definitely more than just perfunctory cleaning. “Please,” he gasps out, voice cracking so pretty that Bucky finally takes pity on him and pulls them out.

He smooths his hand down Steve’s back to soothe his dejected noise, quieting him down, but the silence doesn’t last for but two seconds after Bucky murmurs out “Gotta get you rinsed off, honey,” and promptly follows it but guiding Steve’s hands to rest against the glass wall before he pulls his waist back to bend him over and steps out of the way so that the streaming hot water from the showerhead can wash directly over his still soaped-up hole.

The noise Steve lets out at the action is nothing short of a punched out moan, one that only groans out louder and lower when Bucky bends him down a little lower so he can use his own thumbs to hold Steve open and let the water breach inside him as well. “Buck,” he managed, one hand breaking away from the wall to grasp back at Bucky’s flesh bicep. “C’mon. Please, don’t wanna wait anymore. Need you.”

Bucky shushes him. “I need you, too, baby, but I still gotta wash your legs off. It won’t take long.” Steve grips at him tighter when Bucky lets his ass go like he’s checking he’s still back there, and Bucky takes pity on him enough to drag him back up and against him by the waist, hugging him from behind. “How about you sit down while I finish, huh? You’re probably tired of being on your feet, I bet.”

“Not too tired,” Steve says, words a bit rushed. “I swear, sir, I want to be good for you tonight, I promise-“

“Hey, hey,” Bucky calms. “That wasn’t what I meant. Just wanted you to be able to rest a bit before we get to all that, okay?” Steve nods tightly and lets Bucky lead him over to the aforementioned bench, sighing when his bare ass makes contact with the heated tile of it.

Bucky drops down easily after him, grabbing a washcloth from the same shelf the shampoo was on and draping it across one of Steve’s spread out thighs as he kneels between them. He kisses each of his knees while he lathers up some of the body wash he grabbed as well- luckily the bench is still in the range of the shower’s spray, but Steve’s face is about it so that when Bucky looks up, he has a clear shot of him smiling. Bucky smiles back softly, and just because he’s a tease and adores his boyfriend, kisses the tip of his cock where it’s jutting right in front of him.

Down here, he can see Steve’s toes curl at the gesture. “ _Sir_ ,” he says, voice whiny even with how deep it is. “Buck, _c’mon_.”

He snorts and starts washing at Steve’s calves, only pausing when his wet hair flops in his face. “Hold that back for me, honey, would you? I don’t have a tie with me.” Steve’s face turns redder even past the flush from the water, and Bucky just knows he’s thinking of all the times Bucky has told him to do the same when he’s going down on him, but he does as he’s told. He makes sure not to tug, and Bucky kisses his knee again as a thank you before getting back to work.

Like he promised, it doesn’t take long to finish up, hands skirting up over Steve’s thick thighs and to his hips once he’s done. He looks up at him with a promising smile after and squeezes at his waist, washcloth thrown on the floor beside him. “You think you’re all clean? Or should I check again just to make sure?” he hums, but even as submissive and pliant as Steve is feeling, he isn’t having any of that. He groans and tugs up gently a little on Bucky’s head, letting go and scooching himself back to lie down on his back with his legs still spread, expression pleading Bucky to come take what he’s offering.

Bucky isn’t about to turn him town, leaning down on top him with a grin and rubbing their cocks together, slick with the water still turned on behind them. Maybe Bucky should feel bad about wasting so much, but he’s a bit preoccupied with the way Steve is kissing him hungrily, legs wrapping around his waist.

He’s making soft little noises by the time Bucky pulls back, cock rubbing up just right against Bucky’s happy trail. Even through that, he huffs and looks at Bucky accusingly. “ _You,_ sir,” he informs him breathlessly. “Are an _awful_ fucking tease.”

Bucky just grins even wider and sneaks a hand down between them to start slowly working over his cock. “I’ll make it up to you, honey. My best guy,” he croons, letting his cock go and using his fingers to rub over his still loosened hole instead. Steve exhales shakily, hips wiggling down to meet the pressure. “Just need me to fuck you sweet, don’t you?”

Steve whimpers, sass from moments ago already faded. “Please.”

“I've got you, Steve. Let me grab a couple things for us and then I’ll come over, get myself in that tight hole, yeah?” He slaps his dick against it once just for good measure, and Steve moans even at that small move, nodding shakily. “Okay, honey. Just give me a sec.”

Steve closes his eyes as soon as Bucky climbs off and towards the shelf of shower supplies he had checked earlier in anticipation for this, and Bucky takes the brief opportunity to cast a lingering look over the expanse of him, spread out and vulnerable. All for Bucky. His beard and body are covered in droplets of water, and Bucky would go and lick them off like a man dying in a desert if he didn’t already have a mission at hand- but he does, so jerking himself away, he gets back to it and goes to grab the lube and a bath pillow from the shelf before turning back and returning to Steve.

He knows Steve can feel him come back, but he doesn’t open his eyes back up until Bucky lifts his head up to slot the foam pillow underneath it. “Thanks, Buck,” he says hoarsely, doe eyes coming out now that he’s close to Bucky giving him what he wants.

Bucky smiles and scratches at his beard briefly, squeezing his chin and leaning down to give him a kiss. “Don’t want you bumping that pretty head of yours, do I?”

Steve makes a face and shoves it into Bucky’s hand. “Get enough of that on the job.”

“I know, sweetheart, but I got you now. I’m going to make all that go away,” Bucky tells him, hand reaching over for the lube and clicking it open. “Gonna open you up, okay? You still want it?” He knows the answer, but he still wants to check.

Steve’s answer is immediate. “ _Always_ want it, Buck.”

“And you’re always gonna get it from me, honey.” With that, Bucky slides two of his slicked up fingers into Steve, glad to have the foresight to have gotten the kind that won’t just wash away. It’s a big step up from vaseline, at least, and Bucky is grateful for that when he starts working Steve open and swallowing down his satisfied noises with another kiss. True to his promise of making up all the teasing, Bucky makes quick work of fingering Steve’s hole open from where it was already stretched after his earlier work, and withing a few minutes is thrusting three of his fingers in and out easily.

He’s about to ask if Steve is ready for him when Steve breaks away from where he’s been panting against his lips and moans out a plead instead. “Sir- c’mon, I’m ready, please. Don’t make me wait, been waiting for so long,” he begs, hands clutching at Bucky’s shoulders. “ _Please_.”

Bucky’s heart aches at the same time he moans, rutting his dick against the crease of Steve’s groin and kissing him one last time before leaning back up to grab the discarded lube. There’s no need for a condom, thank god, not with how long they’ve been exclusive and his promise to clean up Steve’s hole again with his tongue after. So all he has to do is slick himself up, lean back down, and plant a kiss to the corner of Steve’s mouth in warning before he’s positioning his cock against him and pushing right in, slow as sin.

Steve tries to make him go faster, legs tightening around his back, but Bucky doesn’t let him. He just props himself up on his prosthetic arm and uses the flesh one to maneuver one of Steve’s thighs to the side, pinning it down so he’s spread out and then tapping the other one and muttering out a low “ _keep ‘em there_ ” that makes Steve whimper. He obeys, though, and Bucky’s reward for him after is to give him a first careful thrust and lick a line of water drops off his neck.

“I’m gonna fuck you, Stevie,” he murmur, hips moving forward again. “Gonna fuck you so good you’ll forget every second you spent away from me.”

Steve sighs out softly after Bucky finally starts moving inside him at a steady rhythm, eyes locking with Bucky’s and hand coming up to clasp the back of his neck when he whispers, “ _Don’t want to remember any of it if you aren’t around_.”

That makes Bucky’s quickening pace falter, heart swelling up inside with how fragile Steve’s words are. He’s not stupid- they’re codependent on their best days, but it’s an exaggeration even if it’s rooted in a true feeling. Still, it tugs on something inside him that makes him ache to be even closer to Steve, surround him until Bucky is all that he knows. Sometimes, Steve has said, he loves Bucky so bad- so _much-_ that he feels like his heart wants to break out of his chest to be with Bucky’s, put itself inside his body so they can be together as one for the rest of their lives. Two halves of one whole in every sense. Right now, Bucky thinks, he’s feeling that same thing.

It’s intense. Consuming. And given the position they’re in- it only makes things hotter when Bucky finally starts fucking Steve like he’s been promising to this whole time, Steve’s mouth falling open and eyes falling shut. Bucky can’t help but let out a few guttural moans of his own- Steve is just so god damn _tight_ , every time, serum doing everything to keep him sensitive and sweet down there.

True to form, Steve is whimpering within seconds, face screwed up in pleasure. “Sir,” Steve gets out. “Fuck, touch my cock, _please_?”

He asks so sweet Bucky knows he isn’t going to deny him, but he presses on it anyways, thrusting in deliberately slow and nosing a drop of water off of Steve's beard. The water is still on in the background, air around them steaming and making their skin slide against each other even nicer than usual. “You want me to hold your pretty dick while I fuck you, honey, is that it?” he rasps out, hand moving up to stroke his inner thigh. “Or do you want me to rub on it, make you feel good on both your sweet spots so you clench that big, beautiful body up nice and tight around me when you come?”

Steve sounds devastated, but he answers “Stroke it, sir. Want you to- oh, _fuck_ , want you to stroke it,” moaning out brokenly when Bucky takes him in hand and nails his prostate at the same time. “ _Bucky_.”

Bucky smiles against his neck, rubbing his beard into it just to make it red and hear Steve whimper. “I’m gonna take care of you real good, baby,” he promises, hand and hips moving faster. “Don’t you worry.”

And he does, hips snapping forward at a pace that has Steve groaning and arching his back, hand jerking him off between them with a tight grip. His own pleasure is nothing short of blissful with how snug and warm Steve’s body is around him, but what really brings him closer to the edge is seeing Steve, all rippling muscle and rugged features, going practically boneless underneath him with how good he’s being fucked. He needs a better look, a different angle- so taking that into consideration, he removes his hand from Steve’s cock and ignores the noise of loss it elicits in favor of dragging one of Steve’s hands down to take hold of it instead.

“Jerk yourself off,” he orders. “I wanna watch how pretty you look touching your cock while getting fucked.” Steve nods hastily, and although he casts a longing look up at Bucky when he leans away, that doesn’t seem to wane his libido in the slightest by the way his cock is still achingly hard in his hand as he starts to stroke himself. Bucky’s eyes track the motion as his hips move forward. “ _God_ , sweetheart.”

From higher up, Bucky gets a good look at all of Steve- hair still darkened from the water currently trailing down the sides of his arms and legs, abs flexing with every nudge against his sweet spot and stroke against his cock, red mouth shining between the gold of his beard- he looks gorgeous like this. Bucky could look for the rest of his life and never get enough, but it looks like this short period is going to have to be sufficient for now- because after a particularly rough thrust against his prostate and thumb brushing the head of his cock, Steve is coming with a shout all over his chest and stomach. It catches Bucky by surprise enough to get him on the edge of coming himself, but he manages at least a few more thrusts before he grinds in deep and comes inside Steve with a low groan of his name.

For a while, neither of them move past Bucky leaning back down over Steve and kissing him sweetly, making sure not to brush his stomach against his boyfriend’s spent dick. They’ve fucked harder than this before, in more risky places, but the emotion of their reunion and Steve being fresh off a mission...no one can blame them for needing a moment, so when Steve takes in a wet breath and loops his arms around Bucky’s neck to hide his face in it- Bucky isn’t judging. He’s too busy trying to hold back a few tears of his own.

Steve’s _here_ . He’s _safe_. Bucky can finally have both of those things at the same time now that he doesn’t consider himself to be a danger to him, because despite all of their months on video call and their night together before he went under- this is what’s finally getting that to sink in.

They stay like that for a while, Bucky gone soft as well still buried inside Steve, but eventually Steve snuffles against Bucky’s neck and rubs his beard on it the same way Bucky had done to him earlier. Marking him up for the next little bit so they can match. Bucky smiles, eyes still watery, but he’s so happy to have Steve here to do it that he doesn’t even both trying to tease him, just kisses his hair and says “I missed you, sweetheart. I’m glad you’re here” before shifting his hips back to pull out.

Steve kisses his collarbone in return and makes a soft noise when some of Bucky’s release slides out alongside his cock, immediately chased by Bucky’s fingers gently pressing it back inside, a tease for what they both know is coming next after Bucky gets them cleaned back up a bit. “I love you,” he whispers. Then, softer, “Buck. I’m glad I’m home.”

They both know _home_ is just another word for _together_ , and Bucky smiles at the sentiment. He tilts Steve’s head back and plants a kiss right on his upturned mouth, smile shining out among the gold of his beard.

“I’m glad you’re home too, Steve.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> nomad steve deserves soft things ... give them to him !!!! white wolf bucky deserves more attention ... give it to him !!!!


End file.
